


Olympics

by mresundance



Series: Shomatober Flashfiction [11]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Dementia, Monologue, Multi, Old Age, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Threesome - M/M/M, recollection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: For #ShomatoberSome years later, Shoma and Yuzu recall one significant event at the 2018 Olympics.





	Olympics

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know with this one. It is highly experimental within the realm of RPF and that may put you off the sexytimes. But I finished this and just couldn't see any other rendition, so I thought "what the hell, post it".

**Madrid**

**December 2060**

Oh, you remember _ that_, don't you?

It wasn't just because we were horny. There were threads there, like spiderwebs, shining between us as we went to Javi's room in the Olympic Village. 

Javi shut the door and it was as if the whole world was sealed off. It was just us. Ragged and dazed after the competition, after the podiums, and after the media. We lay on the bed, holding each other and smiling. 

Javi always liked kissing, so he started it. The kissing. 

Do you remember who started the touching? 

Of course you do.

There was nothing coy about your palm pressed against me. You have _ never _been coy. But then neither have I. I turned and reached for you, rubbing against your hand as we kissed. 

Javi pried us apart just because he wanted to kiss us.

And the positions we ended up in -- you inside me, me rocking against Javi, thick and swollen. I liked it when you pulled my hair and Javi stroked me and him together. 

But it wasn't just sex, was it? There was so much love in that room. After a year and a half of struggling, of trying to figure out who we were together. We finally came together -- literally!

Come on, that was a little bit funny.

No, Javi is in France, with Alex, remember? Alex is competing. Javi won't be home tonight, sweetheart. Marina is coming though. She promised to play games with you.

Remember?

Remember?


End file.
